Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 33: Protect The Quasar Saber
by 1942
Summary: Leo's Quasar Saber has fallen into the wrong hands! It's up to Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya to protect it before Trakeena can get it.
I own NOTHING! Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 33: Protect The Quasar Saber

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

The Space and Galaxy Rangers pose with assorted colored explosions behind them. "Power up mode!" Leo commanded as they destroy the Psycho Rangers with the Lights of Orion AND with the Space Rangers' help. "Power up!" Leo commanded as they destroy the Psycho Rangers with the Lights of Orion AND with the Space Rangers' help. Psycho Red's right hand came out of the rubble. "It's Psycho Red!" Leo shouted as Psycho Red twirls the Savage Sword around as it glows and has red lines moving up and down. "He survived and he has the Savage Sword!" Leo shouted. Psycho Red delivers one blow on Andros as his morpher falls off of his wrist. Psycho Red came to the morpher and destroyed with the Savage Sword. This created an aura that surrounds the Red Psycho Ranger. The red cloud nearly absorbs Terra Venture. Leo slashes the Savage Sword in half with his Quasar Saber as its explosion destroys him. His normal spirit appears and floats in the air. "I'll always be here...for you...Kendrix...for all of you..." Leo said softly as he begins to fade away. "Leo." Kendrix said with tears in her eyes as the Red Quasar Saber glowed and floated in the air, which flies into space.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

The Red Quasar Saber heads towards the Planet Gwinnet. It has a red glow from its crystal until it lands on a dwarf hermit's garden. He hears the landing of the saber as he walks towards it. "I don't believe it." Runtus said as he pulls the saber off of the ground. He then starts laughing. "Kendrix..." Leo's normal spirit form said in Kendrix's dream in a dark forest. "You must find my Quasar Saber! It's fallen into the wrong hands on Planet Gwinnet!" Leo's normal spirit form said. "Your Quasar Saber Saber, on Gwinnet? But what about you?" Kendrix asked. "I'm in a wonderful place." Leo's normal spirit form answered. "Just protect my saber and our baby." Leo's normal spirit form replied. "Leo!" Kendrix shouted as Leo's normal spirit form fades away. "Wait!" Kendrix said. "Leo..." Kendrix said as she sighed in sadness as she is in her pajamas. She then sees a portrait of her and Leo hugging each other near a garden. Later Kai, Damon (who is still in his pajamas) and Maya are woken up by Kendrix and head off to the control room where Alpha 6 was pressing some navigation buttons. "What's the emergency?" Kai asked. "Leo's Quasar Saber has fallen into the wrong hands." Kendrix answered as she turned to Kai. "We need to find it!" Kendrix shouted softly. "How do you know all that?" Maya asked. "Leo came to me." Kendrix answered. "Leo?" Damon asked. "He told me." Kendrix replied. "What are you guys talking about?" Damon asked as he went over to the others. Kendrix, Damon, Kai and Maya fly their Jet Jammers to Planet Gwinnet, little do they know, Trakeena, Deviot, Villamax and Kegler are watching them from the Scorpion Stinger.

"The rangers are on their way." Deviot said. "And now I know that they're looking for the Red Quasar Saber!" Deviot said loudly. "Yes." Villamax replied. "Make sure they don't find it. "Trakeena said. "You can count on me!" Deviot replied as he bows like a theater performer and then goes off to prevent the rangers from obtaining the Red Quasar Saber. "Check around." Trakeena commanded. "Rumors about that Quasar Saber will travel fast in the the underworld." Trakeena said. "I know exactly where it'll end up! I'll go there immediately!" Villamax said as he goes off to find the saber. "I want it _FIRST!"_ Trakeena yelled angrily.

The Post-Episode 16 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.

Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya arrive at the Planet Gwinnet as they fly through space by using their Jet Jammers. At Runtus' hut, he is writing something down at his desk. Two monsters named Spikaka and Ironite, who work for Deviot, are hanging around at the porch of Runtus' shack. In the outer left side of the shack, Damon and Kai sneak over to create a distraction for the two monsters. While he and Damon hide near the outer left side of the shack, Kai imitates the sound of some kind of eagle as Spikaka and Ironite turn around to hear the imitation of an eagle. "What was that?" Ironite asked. "I'd better check it out." Ironite said. "Come on." Ironite said. "It's probably just a bird but you can't be too careful now a days." Ironite said as he and Spikaka head over to see what was making the noise that Kai imitated. After that, Maya and Kendrix sneak onto the porch from the outer right side of the shack as Runtus sees them from the window. Kendrix kicks the door open as Runtus tried to get his blaster. "Touch it, and it'll be the last thing you ever touch!" Kendrix yelled as Runtus moved his hand away from his blaster. Runtus chuckles a bit as he puts his arms in the air. "Good choice." Kendrix said as she decided not to use her Quasar Saber on him. "Now where's the Red Quasar Saber!?"

Kendrix asked angrily. "I don't have it." Runtus answered. "But you do know where it is." Maya said. Runtus laughed evilly and then chucked calmly. "Information like this will cost you dearly." Runtus replied as Kendrix and Maya pull out their Quasar Sabers. "Not as much as it'll cost you for not telling us!" Kendrix shouted as she placed her Quasar Saber on Runtus' desk. "Do you get my point?" Kendrix asked with little anger as Runtus chuckled silently. "Ladies, please no need to get upset." Runtus replied as the built laser gun under his desk hit both Kendrix and Maya out the door and to the ground as they screamed in pain. Runtus attempts to run away through the front door, but is stopped by Kai and Damon as they use their Quasar Sabers to block Runtus while crossing them. "We're not playing around!" Damon said as he waves his finger then Spikaka and Ironite are seen chained up next to the left side of the porch by Damon and Kai as the two monsters try to break free while grunting in anger. Runtus later dropped his blaster. "I'll give you one last chance." Kendrix said as she and Maya get up while Kendrix walks over to the blocked and scared Runtus. "Where is the Red Quasar Saber?" Kendrix asked as Kai and Damon cross their sabers closer to Runtus. "I saw that there are two scoundrels. They're at the Planet Carasa." Runtus answered. "It better be!" Kendrix replied. "Let's go!" Kendrix commanded as she runs towards the Jet Jammers to fly to Planet Carasa. "Right!" Kai replied as he, Maya and Damon run to follow Kendrix to help her get the saber. **"PLEASE!"** Runtus screamed while crying. "Don't tell them I said anything!" Runtus shouted while still crying.

Runtus picks up his blaster, only to reveal that Runtus turns out to be Deviot as he laughs while picking up the blaster. **"YES!"** Deviot shouted as he watches Kendrix, Kai, Maya and Damon fly towards Planet Carasa on their Jet Jammers from the sky. "Fools! You made it too easy!" Deviot said as Spikaka and Ironite still struggle to break loose of the chains. "But it may be still be out of our way." Deviot said as he walked towards the chained up Spikaka and Ironite to bast their chains off with his right hand laser. "You're pathetic!" Deviot shouted as the two exhausted monsters try to get up from the pain that was caused by the chains while smoke fumes where the monsters were chained up due to Deviot's laser breaking it. "But in spite of that, you did a good job." Deviot said as he walks into the shack. "Now...Where was I?" Deviot asked as he walked over to the inner right side of the shack to try to remember what he was doing. He remembered that he had tied up the real Runtus with a small red cloth covering Runtus' mouth and a simple rope covering his body while attached to a barrel. "Back to you my mysterious little 'friend'." Deviot said. "Tell me where the Red Quasar Saber **REALLY** is!"

Deviot commanded as he removes the small red cloth covering Runtus' mouth to tell Deviot the true location of the saber. "Onyx..." Runtus replied in tired pain. "At the auction." Runtus said. **"HHHEHHAAA!"** Deviot laughed. "Of course!"Deviot shouted. "If you lie to me, I'll find you and make you pay!" Deviot threatened. He didn't even bother to untie Runtus as he walks out of the shack through the front door while Runtus looks at a walking Deviot in confusion and disbelief. "Go back and tell Trakeena that the Quasar Saber is on Onyx!"Deviot commanded as Ironite has his back rested next to left side of the front door while Spikaka has his back rested next to the right side of the front door. "Yes sir! At once!" Ironite replied loudly as he and Spikaka run from the shack to go to Planet Onyx. "You and I will go to Carasa and set the trap, for the rangers!" Deviot screamed as he runs from the shack to go to Planet Carasa. Little does he and his monsters know, a mysterious figure hides behind the bushes near the outer right side of the shack, spying on them unnoticed.

On the Planet Onyx inside the Onyx Tavern, a horned bearded auctioneer holds an auction of a rifle-like laser gun with several monsters bidding to obtain it. The auctioneer thinks the laser still works, then he accidentally blows up a gas hockey masked patron's glass of his green alcoholic drink with it from the lower right side of the bar behind the bidders, this terrified the patrons who sat next to the the gas hockey masked patron, leaving smoke in the area. A reaper faced bidder bids 250 zanabatars on the laser as the horned bearded auctioneer bangs his hammer and screamed **"SOLD** for 250 zanabatars!" The reaper faced bidder wins the laser as a woman in a dark red cloak takes it to the auction item room. "And now ladies and gentlemen...A priceless item that you'll all have a chance to bid on. "This the CROWN Jewel of this auction! The item we've all waited for... **THE RED RANGER'S QUASAR SABER!"**

The horned bearded auctioneer screamed as the woman in a dark red cloak brings it out of the auction item room as two surviving Piranhatrons walk behind her. The bidders at the auction are amazed by it. She shows it to the bidders, the latter of them become even more amazed. "Do I hear 1,000 zanabatars?" The horned bearded auctioneer asked loudly. The bidders started bidding more on the saber than the blaster as the two Piranhatrons look at each other. "1,000,0000!" A strange female bidder yelled from the bar behind the other bidders. "Astronema." The horned bearded auctioneer said in amazement and silence as the black-haired Astronema turns her and her seat around to look at the horned bearded auctioneer. "It is an honor to have you here." The horned bearded auctioneer said. "You bid 1,000,000 zanabatars for the Quasar Saber?" The horned bearded auctioneer asked. "Better yet...I get the Quasar Saber and all of you...Keep your lives." Astronema said as the horned bearded auctioneer takes the saber out of the woman in a dark red cloak's hands, walks down the stairs from his staircase, and prepares to give it to Astronema, the latter of whom started walking towards him. "Please, don't mind me." Astronema said as she looks at the saber with amazement. "Continue." Astronema said as she uses her saber to cut the horned bearded auctioneer's pants off, revealing his blue and white underwear while the bidders and patrons become speechless. "Oops." Astronema said as the horned bearded auctioneer pulls his torn pants back on in embarrassment as the patrons and bidders start pointing and laughing at him while he runs to a place where no one can see him. Astronema loved holding the saber as she begins to walk out of the tavern. "You're not Astronema!" Trakeena yelled from the right staircase next to Villamax as everyone gasps. "Astronema betrayed the darkness and became good." Trakeena said as Astronema looked away from her. _"You are Karone."_ Trakeena said. Everyone in the tavern feels disgusted at the fact that Astronema doesn't exist anymore. Villamax leaps out of the right staircase as he screams in anger. Karone sees that Villamax has landed on the top of the bottom of the right stairs behind the bidders and patrons as she looks on with failure and fear. "Out of my way, you fools!" Villamax commanded as the bidders and patrons make way for him. **"HHHAAHHAAHHAAA!"** Villamax laughed as he kept heading towards Karone, walking on the very bottom of the right stairs, much to everyone else's cowardliness. "Yes!"Villamax shouted briefly as he lands on the floor, ready to attack Karone. Karone tried to step back from Villamax by going to the horned bearded auctioneer's staircase backwards, the latter of whom has his sword pointed at her. Then the two surviving Piranhatrons grab her by the arms, but Karone knocks them off of her arms with her fists, causing the two foot soldiers to go flying off of the horned bearded auctioneer's staircase. She kicks the auctioneer's relocated desk at a radio faced patron, the latter of whom was rammed into a cabinet behind the horned bearded auctioneer's desk while the radio faced patron briefly screams in pain. Karone managed to dodge all of Villamax's attacks, but one of her dodge moves made her black Astronema wig fall off onto the bottom of the lower left staircase. Now Villamax starts developing a strong hatred towards Karone, possibly due to her impersonating the evil Astronema she used to be, who he had once admired. Villamax continues to attack Karone with his sword, but only ends up hitting the horned bearded auctioneer's staircase rails, the lower left staircase rails and the left staircase rails as Karone ran down the horned bearded auctioneer's stairs as Villamax screamed in anger. As Karone finished running down the lower left stairs, Villamax blocked her from running an further as he cackles and tries to attack her with his sword again. Karone simply ducked and her saber clashes with Villamax's sword while trying to attack each other with them. But Karone's saber clash was much more stronger that Villamax's sword clash, so it caused the once honorable warrior to fall on a chair next to a table that had a bowl of strawberry sundae as the table gets knocked over to the left, sending the sundae up in the air, and ultimately lands on Villamax's face. "Hey look everyone! The great Villamax got beat up by a girl!"

The reaper faced bidder screamed as the rest of the monsters in the tavern start pointing and laughing at Villamax. **"STOP YOUR LAUGHING BEFORE I DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"** Villamax screamed as the rest of the monsters in the tavern stopped laughing in fear. After that, Karone finally ran out of the taverns front door with her saber to avoid getting destroyed. Trakeena was angry that Karone got away with the Red Quasar Saber as he grunted in anger. **"GET UP VILLAMAX!"** Trakeena commanded as she walked down the right side of the staircase to the floor "Look at you!"Trakeena yelled. "You let a future red ranger **HUMILIATE** you in **PUBLIC!"** Trakeena screamed as Villamax got back up and wiped the ice cream mess off of his face. "Where is she!?" Villamax asked loudly. **"BLAST!"** Villamax shouted angrily. "Go and get her and my Quasar Saber!"Trakeena commanded angrily as Villamax nodded. He and some other monsters run outside the front door of the tavern. "Where did she go?" Villamax asked. "Oh this **CANNOT** be happening!" Villamax yelled as he grunts in anger. "I'm sorry my queen, she got away." Villamax said. "Villamax I oughta-" Trakeena said until a running Ironite interrupted her, the latter of whom runs to her. "Trakeena!" Ironite shouted as he stopped running. "I've just received word from Deviot." Ironite said "The trap is set for the rangers!" Ironite yelled. "Excellent." Trakeena said. "At least somebody can do something right!" Trakeena said as she, Villamax and Ironite head towards Planet Carasa while the other monsters go back into the tavern. Near the outer left side of the tavern, Karone hides while holding her saber. "The rangers...I have to warn them." Karone said in fear as she prepares to head towards Planet Carasa to warn the rangers about the trap that they don't know about.

The morphed Kendrix, Damon, Maya and Kai make it to Planet Carasa by using their Jet Jammers. They hide behind a low canyon as they look at the thought to be real Red Quasar Saber upside down on a rock, covered by a black a medium black cloth near the crystal of the saber and a medium light blue cloth covering its blade on a seemingly abandoned campsite with smoke coming out of it. "Doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while." Kendrix said. "There it is!" Kai said as he points at the saber's exact location. "Alright, let's go." Kendrix said. "Right!" Damon, Maya and Kai replied as them and Kendrix jump softly from the low canyon and make their way to the thought to be real Red Quasar Saber. "Damon, watch to the east." Kendrix commanded. "You two take north and west." Kendrix commanded as Damon watches over the east as Kai watches over the west while Maya watches over the north as Kendrix rushes over to bring back the thought to be real Red Quasar Saber. "Well, here I go." Kendrix said as she begins to pull out the thought to be real Red Quasar Saber off of the medium black cloth and the medium light blue cloth, but the second she pulls it out, she realizes that it was a bomb disguised as the Red Quasar Saber. "What?" Kendrix asked. "It's a trap everyone OUT OF HERE!" Kendrix commanded as she, Maya, Kai and Damon run away from the bomb trap, which explodes, knocking Kendrix, Kai, Maya and Damon off of their feet while screaming as they fall to the ground in pain. After the explosion, Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Damon are still on the ground as they grunt in pain while smoke flies everywhere and flames that started with no stop. Deviot comes over to the weakened Kendrix as he softly kicks the fake Red Quasar Saber of the way for a very short distance while Kendrix tries to get up while still grunting in pain and then looks up on Deviot and Spikaka. **"PLEASE!** Don't tell them I said anything!" Deviot said while imitating Runtus as he and Spikaka laugh at the rangers. "You fools!" Deviot yelled as he kicks Kendrix in the tummy. "Today you'll meet your END!"

Deviot shouted as he prepares to blasts the pregnant Pink Galaxy Ranger in the face with his left arms laser, but then, Karone threw her Red Quasar Saber at Deviot, causing his left arm laser to explode slightly as he screams in pain rams into Spikaka, who also screams in pain as he lands on the monster with a tiny explosion between them, making them scream in pain, then they fall to the while screaming in pain. "What?" Kendrix asked as she gets up halfway and sees Karone catching her Red Quasar Saber back after saving the other rangers. She runs to them . "Come on!" Karone shouted as she helps pick Kendrix all the way up. "But who are you?" Kendrix asked as she is exhausted. "I'll tell you later." Karone answered as she, Kendrix Maya, Kai and Damon run to safety behind a small hill while Deviot and Spikaka try to get up, grunting in pain. Karone looks towards the horizon from a rock over her head to make sure the coast is clear. "Karone?"Kendrix asked as Karone turns around to look at Kendrix and the other rangers. "Yeah, it's me." Karone answered as she nodded. "I wanted to bring this back to you." Karone said as she shows it to them before she gives it. "Leo's saber!" Damon said. "How did you get it?" Kai asked. "It was on Onyx." Karone answered. "I kind of had to pretend I was still Astronema." Karone said with embarrassment. "You took a real risk." Maya replied. "I did a lot of evil things when I was Astronema. I wanted to do something good for a change." Karone said. "I thought this would be the right way to start." Karone said as she passes the Red Quasar Saber to Kendrix. "I don't even know how we can begin to thank you." Kendrix said. "You don't have to." Karone replied as she shakes her head side to side. "We'd better get out of here." Kendrix said as she, Karone and the other rangers begin to run to safety. "Come on!" Kendrix commanded as she, Karone and the other rangers run to their Jet Jammers. When they got to their Jet Jammers, Trakeena teleported in their way, to which the rangers and Karone stopped running. "Trakeena!"

Kendrix shouted as Villamax and Ironite come running to help Trakeena destroy the rangers and Karone. "So. We meet again." Trakeena said as Villamax prepared to pull out his sword to make Karone pay for humiliating him and for destroying his honor. "No!" Deviot shouted as he and Spikaka run to help Trakeena, Villamax and Ironite destroy the rangers and Karone. "Four rangers, the Red Quasar **AND** a washed up Astronema?" Trakeena asked. "Don't worry, we can handle this!" Kendrix said as she begins to pull out her Quasar Saber while protecting the Red Quasar Saber. "This is turning out to be a **GREAT** day!"Trakeena shouted. "'Fraid we're gonna have to spoil it for you!" Kendrix said. "Oh, but you won't." Trakeena replied as she uses her staff to zap the rangers and Karone as they fall to the ground in pain, sending the Red Quasar Saber flying in the air as the rangers and Karone try to get up while grunting in pain. The Red Quasar Saber lands near Trakeena as Karone watches in horror. Trakeena, Villamax and Ironite laugh at the rangers an Karone as Trakeena turns her staff into her sword while laughing as she waves it around and chuckles as she and her two lackeys charge at them. "Karone! You okay?"Kendrix asked as she and the other ranges get up. "Uh huh..." Karone answered in little pain a she gets up as well.

Trakeena fights Karone, as Kai and Damon fight Ironite and Villamax while Kendrix and Maya fight Deviot and Spikaka like they normally fight. Karone picks up her Quasar Saber as Trakeena attempts to attack her, but Karone dodged it by dashing left. Karone and Trakeena's swords clash, but Trakeena's sword clash was much stronger than Karone's saber clash, so it caused the future red ranger to fall onto the ground in pain as she breathes heavily. Trakeena tries to attack Karone but she simply blocks her attacks. Karone runs to a cliff to fight Trakeena, the latter of whom chases her up the cliff. Trakeena blasts behind Karone with her sword as Karone rams forward onto a rock. Trakeena and Karone continue to fight each other while blocking and dodging each other's attacks, during that time, Trakeena kicks Karone in the gut and then punches Karone on the gut.

Back at the rangers' fight with Deviot, Villamax, Ironite and Spikaka, things get more personal between Deviot and Kendrix. **"HA!"** Deviot laughed as he blasts Kendrix on the tummy with his right hand laser blaster and Kendrix begins crying as she lands on the ground screaming in pain and grunts in pain on the ground itself while putting her hands over her tummy. "Aww...What's the matter Pink Ranger?...Are you going to cry?... **JUST LIKE YOUR LOVER BEFORE DIED HIS HILARIOUS DEATH!"** Deviot screamed happily while laughing hard as Kendrix started to angry. **"OH, WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN? NEO? CLEO? ZERO? HAAHHHAAA!"** Deviot cackled evilly as Kendrix got up, ran to Deviot and hits him really hard with her Quasar Saber. **"HIS NAME WAS LEO!"** Kendrix screamed as she cried and hit Deviot even harder with her saber. **"YOU AND TRAKEENA TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! MY LOVER! MY WEDDING! AND LEO WITNESSING THE BIRTH OF MY BABY!"** Kendrix screamed as she cried a lot, very loudly and hit Deviot with her saber so hard, it caused to evil general's inner functions to temporarily terminate. **"BEEZZZBOOBBBOOPPZZBOOPPOB!"** A half destroyed Deviot mumbled weakly as he falls to the ground halfway. Kendrix came closer to him to deliver the final blow, but as soon as she was close to destroying Deviot, her tummy starting hurting as she drops her saber and drops on the ground crying. **"OH MY TUMMY HURTS!"** Kendrix screamed as she cried louder and louder.

Back at Trakeena and Karone's fight, the two women just continued blocking and dodging each other's attacks, then Karone kicks Trakeena on both forearms. Karone gets back up and charges at Trakeena, the latter of whom uses her sword as a blaster to try to make Karone fall down the cliff. "The mighty Astronema?" Trakeena asked. "Phewy!" Trakeena said as she charges at Karone and grabs her by the right arm and saber. Trakeena's sword points right at Karone's neck."Never, _EVER_ mess with Trakeena!" Trakeena shouted as she kicks Karone in the gut, causing the latter to fall down the cliff screaming. Karone luckily grabs on to a ledge in the middle of the cliff as Trakeena laughs. "I've got it!" Trakeena said as she catches the saber as she walks away with it. Karone is still trying to keep herself from falling all the way down the cliff. Near the rangers' fight with Deviot, Villamax, Ironite and Spikaka, Trakeena walks with the Red Quasar Saber in her right hand, having a snooty look on her face.

Back at the rangers' fight with Deviot, Ironite, Villamax and Spikaka aren't going so good for the rangers. Villamax hits Damon on the chest with his sword as Damon screams in pain, Ironite hits Kai on outer the right chest with his tire tracks on his shoulders as Kai screams in pain, Spikaka hits Maya on the chest with his sword as Maya screams in pain.

Karone still tries to hold on the ledge in the middle of the cliff to keep her from falling as the rocks under her crumble down to the ground. Then her left arm grows tired and lets go of the ledge, until finally, her right arm tires out as she let's of the ledge entirely and falls down screaming. until something invisible catches her. It's the glowing ranger spirit form of Leo, floating in the air as he holds Karone's left hand as then they hold each other's hands while floating in the air. "Hello, Karone." Leo's glowing ranger spirit form said. "Leo..." Karone replied in amazement as Leo's glowing ranger spirit form gently waves his hand above Karone's left wrist, creating her new morpher as she looks even more amazed. "You will become the red ranger."

Leo's glowing ranger spirit form said as he levitates both him and Karone back up to the cliff. "The others need your help." Leo's glowing ranger spirit form said as they both continue floating over the ground. "You need to hurry!" Leo's glowing ranger spirit form said. "I'll be there if you need me..." Leo's glowing ranger spirit form said as he gently places Karone back onto the ground as he goes up in the air and fades away. Karone looks at her morpher with pure confidence as she rushes over to help her friends.

Back at the rangers' fight with Deviot, Villamax, Spikaka and Ironite, Damon is pushed to the ground by Villamax while screaming in pain and grunting pain as soon as he hits the ground. Villamax then stomps on Damon's stomach with his right foot, the latter of whom screams in pain. Trakeena came over to help Villamax destroy Damon "How do you like the Red Quasar Saber, now?" Trakeena asked as she prepared to destroy Damon with the Red Quasar Saber on her right hand, but then, Karone grabs it by grabbing Trakeena's right hand. "You!?" Trakeena said with silent anger as Karone continued to grab back her saber. Then Karone flips her hand off of Trakeena's hand as she kicks her saber off of Trakeena's right hand with her right foot. The Red Quasar Saber flies up in the air as Karone kicks Trakeena on the right forearm while Villamax catches Trakeena from falling as the beautiful humanoid insect queen grunts in anger. Karone swiftly catches the Red Quasar Saber as it comes down from the air as she morphs into the new Red Galaxy Ranger with a red glow (but with a skirt added to the ranger suit) then she does Leo's signature pose. "Karone?" Damon asked Karone prepared to fight Trakeena again. "It's me Damon." Karone replied as she turned to Damon. "I don't believe it!" Kai yelled in amazement as he hits Ironite on the chest with his Quasar Saber. Maya dodges Spikaka's sword attack by flip twirling side to side as she looks at Karone being the new red ranger in positive disbelief. "I'll show her to mess with my honor!" Villamax screamed as he charges towards Karone as she charges at Villamax back a s their swords clash for a few seconds until Karone kicks Villamax on the stomach with her left foot as Villamax grunts in pain. Kendrix gets better from her tummy contractions and hits Villamax on the back with her Quasar Saber as the latter screams in pain. Karone and Trakeena begin fighting each other again, but this time, Karone is the only one who's dodging, blocking and attacking as they fight like they should normally fight. Villamax hits Damon on the chest with his sword as Damon falls to the ground while grunting in pain. "Trakeena!" Villamax shouted as he comes over to help Trakeena, who doesn't want any help at all then tries to restrain Trakeena from getting herself hurt. "Let go of me Villamax!" Trakeena commanded as Villamax sill tried to keep restraining her for safety. "But Trakeena let me, Spikaka and Ironite finish off the rangers here so no one can protect Terra Venture!" Villamax said as Trakeena agreed with him and they run to a half destroyed Deviot to teleport to the Scorpion Stinger to have Kegler repair the evil general's inner functions as Karone tried to stop Trakeena and Deviot from getting away before the two villains teleported. Now Ironite, Villamax and Spikaka are ready to fight the rangers and the new red ranger. "We've been given the honor to finish off all of you!" Villamax shouted as the rangers prepared to fight. "Alright guys, there's five of us now!" Kendrix shouted as she turned to Karone. "Let's do it!" Kendrix yelled."You got it, Kendrix!" Karone said as she nodded. "Ready?" Karone asked with bravery. "Ready!" The other rangers replied as they begin the pose they use to summon the Lights Of Orion. **"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!"**

Karone commanded as they activate the Lights of Orion with the red ranger's Sentai footage. "What!?" Spikaka asked loudly as they pose their Lights of Orion pose before attacking as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows the green orb on Karone's Orion Armor bracelet on her upper left arm glow. **"POWER UP MODE!"** Karone commanded as she and the other rangers turn into the Lights of Orion flaming orb then fly towards Ironite, Villamax and Spikaka as the rangers impale the three aliens with their attack, turn back to normal after impaling them, then posing their Lights of Orion victory pose after the three explode as the fall face first on the ground, screaming in pain before hitting the ground, their chunks flying briefly in the air while flames from the explosion ended quickly. "Power down!" The new red ranger said as they unmorph after they finish their pose. The other rangers start laughing with glee as they come to Karone. "We did it!" Damon yelled. "That's incredible!" Maya said. "Yeah I can't believe it. Me...A power ranger?" Karone asked with happiness as the others laugh along with her. "You were fantastic!" Kai said as Kendrix's morpher receives a message from Alpha 6. "Go ahead Alpha." Kendrix replied. "Rangers, Villamax and Ironite are still alive and are headed to Terra Venture." Alpha 6 said. "Get back here quickly!" Alpha 6 yelled. "We're on our way, let's go!" Kendrix commanded as she and the other rangers head back to their Jet Jammers.

On Terra Venture, Villamax and Ironite started attacking a plaza on Terra Venture with their weapons while Ironite starts destroying buildings with his blaster as the the buildings explode with fire and smoke. "Ironite!" Villamax shouted. "Take care of the rangers while I help Kegler fix Deviot!" Villamax commanded as he teleports back to the Scorpion Stinger like he normally does to help Deviot recover from his injuries. "I hope Deviot gets well." Ironite said. The rangers make it back to the spinning around in space Terra Venture by flying through space on their Jet Jammers. Near the plaza, people start running and screaming as smoke covers the area. "Don't worry, we'll handle it." Karone said to a few people running up the stairs next to the left side of the smoked area as the rangers come down the stairs and some other few people simply ran north away from the smoked area. "Get to safety!" Kai yelled as the scared people run to safety. Ironite grows giant while grunting happily then laughing as his voice deepens. "It looks like you're getting the crash course of being a ranger." Maya said. "That's for sure." Damon said. "Call the Galactabeasts, Karone!" Damon shouted. "You can do it!" Damon said. "Galactabeasts over here!"Karone yelled as she waves her arms up side to side as she hops up and down like a little kid. "Wait a second. That's not quiet it. More like this. Got it?" Damon asked while Damon grabs Karone's right forearm in the air to show her how to properly summon the Galactabeasts while a flame on the ground next to Damon and Karone keeps burning. "Got it, thanks." Karone replied as she prepares to properly summon the Galactabeasts. "Galactabeasts ARISE!" Karone commanded as the Lion Galactabeast jumps in the air while roaring. "Yeah!" Kendrix shouted. "I did it!" Karone yelled as she hops and and down like a little kid. "Sure thing!" Damon said. "Now transform!" Damon commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone jumping in the air and lands on the Lion Galactabeast's head while in her Lights of Orion armor. "Zords transform NOW!" Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone standing above her Lion Galactabeast. The other Galactabeasts are dashing as they roar and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence and turn into the GalactaZords as they dash and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone using her Red Transdagger to turn them into GalactaZords as they roar and dash like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence. "Galaxy Megazord **ONLINE!"** Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her in her cockpit as the Galaxy Megazord is formed in this episode's way. "Galaxy Megazord Power Up Mode!" Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her in her cockpit showing the green orb on Karone's Orion Armor bracelet on her upper left arm glow that turns into the megazord's Orion Powered form as its chest armor and crown-like horns shine, its blade glows and lightning surrounds it, all while the screen zooms out of it. **"WOW!** This is unbelievable!" Karone screamed as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her in her cockpit. The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord lands on the battlefield as Ironite and the Orion powered megazord pose their attacks by walking side to side at the same time before they attack. "I've waited a long time to get my chance to destroy the rangers, and this is **FINALLY** it!" Ironite screamed as he charges at the Orion powered megazord then hits it on the chest with his tire tracks on his shoulders while dashing left to right, then uses them to ram the Orion powered megazord on the chest, causing to fall onto the ground. "Centaurus Megazord!"

Kai commanded from his cockpit as he grunts briefly in pain. Before Ironite knew it, the Centaurus Megazord grapples him on the front as it flips him over as the iron monster falls on the ground, grunting in pain while giant dust comes under him. The Centaurus Megazord uses its blaster on Ironite as the red megazord's signature background theme is used as Ironite screams in pain. The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord gets up heroically as it swiftly waves its Orion Powered Saber to the right. The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord prepares to use its finisher as its Orion powered saber's blade and insignia shine gold. "Galaxy Megazord **FULL POWER!"** Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone preparing to use the signal to make the Orion powered megazord do its finisher from her cockpit. The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord uses its Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord Saber at full power to finish off Ironite, the latter of whom screams in pain as he falls backwards and explodes. "Alright! Great work Karone!" Kendrix shouted. "Yeah you're a natural!" Maya shouted. "Wow...Thanks guys." Karone replied as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage show Karone clunching her right fist, feeling victorious. The Orion Powered Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord do their victory pose.

Back inside Terra Venture, Kendrix shows Karone their quarters. "And THIS is our quarters!" Kendrix said as the front automatic door of their quarters opens automatically while Kendrix and Karone enter their quarters while holding shopping bags. "Great!" Karone replied as they go deeper into their quarters. **"WOW!"** Karone said with happiness. "Talk about your deluxe spaceship!" Karone said as Kendrix walks over to Karone to tell her more about the colony as well as everyone and everything that lives in it while Kendrix takes Karone's shopping bag to her bunk that used to belong to Leo when he was alive. "This is your bunk." Kendrix said as she places Karone's shopping bag on the floor next to her new bunk. "And there's food in the kitchen." Kendrix said. "This is your home now." Kendrix said as Karone stairs at a portrait of Leo and Kendrix hugging near a garden, then touches it gently with her right hand. "Listen Kendrix, I don't know if I can be as good as Leo." Karone said with doubt as Kendrix walks over to her. "But I just want you to know, that I'm gonna do the best I can." Karone said as she turns to Kendrix. "You're gonna do just great. Leo would be honored to have you take his place." Kendrix said. "And so are you...At becoming a **GREAT** mommy!"

Karone replied she and Kendrix hug each other. **"TAD-A!"** Kai screamed coming into their quarters with a wheeled tray of food, wearing a barrette shaped toque and a blue apron. Mike appears walking in behind Kai into their quarters, wearing a black apron. Damon appears walking behind Mike into their quarters, wearing a green apron. Maya appears walking behind Damon into their quarters, wearing a yellow apron. "Red and Pink Rangers, time for a wonderful feast!" Kai shouted as he stops the wheeled tray of food next to the table and starts by putting the pie on the table first. "Especially for you!" Maya yelled as Damon, Kai and Mike prepare to sit down to eat. _"WA-LA!_ Chicken A La Kai!" Kai shouted happily as he places the chicken on the table for Karone as it sizzles. "For me?" Karone asked as she almost cried. "Wow...This is great!" Karone said happily. "For all of us!" Maya replied as Kendrix and Karone rush over to the dinner table to join their friends' feast. "Welcome to Terra Venture!" Maya shouted as they all began to eat as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same.


End file.
